Emotion Manipulation
The ability to control the emotions of others. Also Called *Advanced Empathy *Emotion Control *Emotional Control *Emotional Manipulation *Empathic Control *Empathic Manipulation *Induced Empathy *Pathokinesis Capabilities Users can cause targets to feel uptight, scared, happy or relaxed: similar to Mind Control because it does influence thought process, but in a different manner, Mind Controllers are able to change people's thoughts, Emotion Manipulators are able to change the way someone perceives a thought. This versatile power may be used to make friends as a manner of Social Cloaking, or to enliven slacking allies. Potent emotions like love and loathing are more difficult to induce, but can be extremely useful. May be able to cause targets to laugh or cry uncontrollably, or may alter one's ability to feel any emotion. Applications * Apathy: Remove an unwanted emotion on yourself, or a target. * Avarice Inducement: Induce greed into oneself and others. * Bliss & Horror Inducement: Cause victims to feel either pleasure or discomfort. * Compassion Inducement: Induce compassion in others. * Doubt Inducement: Targets begin questioning things, but may drive them to disbelieve anything. * Emotion Augmentation * Emotion Inducement: Induce and make targets feel emotions. * Fear Masking: Users may cause targets to be brave, or too bold. * Fear Inducement: Cause victims to fear anything they come in contact with. * Grief Saturation : Targets feel deep sadness, even sorrow, which may lead them to suicidal thoughts. * Lackadaisical : Targets don't feel the need to do anything, may drive some into sleep. * Happiness Inducement: Causes target to feel happiness. * Love Inducement: Causes target to feel immense love, and fall victim to the users control. * Pain Inducement: Force a target to get emotional pain. * Pleasure Sensitivity : Causes targets to feel extremely happy, may cause some to replicate love. * Rage Inducement: Users induce feelings of anger, may cause targets to go into uncontrollable fits of rage. * Sexual Inducement: Causes users to feel limitless sexual arousal. * Trust Manipulation: Manipulate who/what trusts/distrusts. Techniques * 'Anxiety: '''Cause someone to feel anxious, intimidated, even frightened. * 'Excitement: 'Inflict a sense of excitement in order to inspirit someone. * 'Serenity: 'Induce a sense of calm so strong it can even sedate someone. Variations *Desire Manipulation *Fear Manipulation *Greed Manipulation *Hate Manipulation *Hope Manipulation *Love Manipulation *Pain Manipulation *Rage Manipulation Associations * Empathy * Mental Manipulation * Persuasion * Pheromone Manipulation Limitations * User may only be able to effect one target at a time. * User may need to have contact with target to manipulate them. * User may have a limit on how much emotion one target may carry. * User may need to feel an emotion to give it. * Some applications may cause emotional backlash. * User may require absorbing the emotion they replace. * User may or may not be limited to specific emotions. * User are prone to headache when they have to increase the ability for too long * Require training to reduce chances of any side-effects and keep their emotion in check. * Users of Apathy are immune Known Users Category:Powers Category:Inducement Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power